


Next Gen Captain Fem!Polyamory

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Rich kid Keiji, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lowkey Iwaoi, Next gen captains?, Next gen polyamory !!, Polyamory, Rule 63, Summer setting, genderbent, ive been in the mood for FEms ok, let me love them okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: "Ahh! Keiji your house is like... really really big!" Yuuji admired Keijis home."Your lack of vocabulary is also really really big." Shigeru stated as she stood by Keiji and snickered."Shigeru-chan!! Why does no one love me here!" Yuuji sighed as she sulked.Kenji put a hand on Yuujis shoulder. "I love you Yuuji!" Terushima gasped and smiled, hugging her.





	1. Mrs.Akaashi and the unknown Mrs.Akaashi

"Ahh! Keiji your house is like... really really big!" Yuuji admired Keijis home.

"Your lack of vocabulary is also really really big." Shigeru stated as she stood by Keiji and snickered.

"Shigeru-chan!! Why does no one love me here!" Yuuji sighed as she sulked.

Kenji put a hand on Yuujis shoulder. "I love you Yuuji!" Terushima gasped and smiled, hugging her. 

"Okay you two love birds let's get going we need to ask Keijis parents if we can go to their vacation home. Which means no PDA!" Chikara scolded.

"But..we love all of you!" Terushima frowned.

Shirabu hit the back of her head, "She said no PDA! Tch." 

Yahaba grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. 

"Wassup' babe." She smiled innocently.

"Cut the crap Shigeru. No PDA means no PDA, are you all idiots." Shirabu shrugged Yahabas arm off her shoulders. 

"I'm wounded." Yahaba puts her hand to her. 

"Okay come on guys let's go." Keiji walked through the gate and towards the house, everyone else following behind her.

Terushima whispered to Futakuchi, "Just look at her. She's so perfect I'm so glad we got the chance to ask her out. She's perfect in all ways. I'm just, so gay."

Futakuchi giggled, "Agreed."

"Shhh, im trying to enjoy my peaceful and quite time, thank you." Shirabu whisper yelled.

They arrived at the doorsteps of Keijis home. Keiji knocked on the large door and it soon opened. There was a butler there to greet them as they walked in.

"You really are rich Akaashi." Ennoshita sounded very impressed as she looked around and down the corridors. 

"Yes. My family owns a business and my mom is the CEO." Akaashi said as she continued walking.

They soon walked into what Terushima thinks is the kitchen, it looks way to high tech to be but oh well. 

"Mother!" Akaashi called out. 

"Ah! Keiji!!" Around the corner a women came walking by, she was in a formal skirt and dress shirt. "My baby!! You didn't say you'd be dropping by!" She hugged Keiji and looked over her shoulder at everyone else.

"Oohh! Who are these people?" 

"Uh.." Akaashi looked back and then back to her mom. "Friends."

"You're lying." She smiled at Keiji.

"What do you me-" 

"I mean you're lying. Those aren't  _just_ friends. Keiji I've told you this how many times, that I can tell when you're lying. I don't see why you should bother lying to me! These people are you're girlfriends!" 

Yahabas mouth gaped in surprise. 

"Uh.. yeah they are." Keiji admitted.

"Why do you lie? You're parents are literally gay what makes you think we won't accept you." She went back and hugged Keiji again, even tighter this time. 

"Now introduce me." She asked, it was more like a demand, her voice is very demanding. Shirabu asspires to have a voice like that.

"This is Ennoshita Chikara the only sane one out of all my girlfriends." Akaashi pointed to Ennoshita who greeted her mother, who greeted Chikara in a loving hug. 

"This is Yahaba Shigeru probably the most stubborn one." Akaashi pointed to Shigeru who gasped while Shirabu laughed. Her mother proceeded to hug her. 

"Shirabu Kenjirou, the saltiest one of them all." Shirabu made a clicking noise with her tongue while Mrs.Akaashi laughed and hugged her. 

"Futakuchi Kenji, i don't know really what to call her except a meme." Mrs.Akaashi smiled and hugged her.

"Terushima Yuuji, you know a fuck boy? She's like a fuck boy but a girl, she's also the one who proposed this whole relationship, including Futakuchi." Mrs.Akaashi then engulfed Terushima in a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Terushima smiled, as if she's achieved something.

"Now! You all better be taking care of my precious baby here! Or else! Now let's carry on and take a look at her baby pictures." Mrs.Akaashi said as she smiled.

"What?! We only came here to ask if we could borrow the vacation home!" Keiji didn't want anyone seeing those pictures.

"The answer is yes so let's carry on and look at them!" Mrs.Akaashi slightly ran into the living room getting a photo album and running back into the kitchen, placing it down on the bar counter. Everybody sat down on the stools including Keiji because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop this. 

Mrs.Akaashi opened the photo album and began. A while passed as they looked at the photos and then back at a flustered Keiji. 

"Oh! And this is one of Keijis very first play dates with the other companies children!" She pointed at a small photo with Keiji and a girl only a year older than her with brown curly and bouncy hair with chestnut eyes.

"Wait.. is that.. Oikawa-senpai?!" Yahaba asked as Keiji groaned falling into her stool as much as she could. 

"Ah! Yes Tooru is such a lovely girl! Her and Keiji were great friends as kids, even still you can see them messing around with eachother!" She smiled.

"You're friends with Oikawa?" Ennoshita asked.

"Yeah. We've been friends for a while, it's just her parents are also rich and own a company like my moms' and so I have to become friends with their daughter because it gives our company an advantage to have allies with companies who do the same thing. Also because me and Tooru will become the leaders, I guess you could call it, of our companies we should be good friends since the start." Akaashi replied.

"Too.. much.. information.." Terushima massaged her head as Mrs.Akaashi and Futakuchi laughed. 

Shirabu and Yahaba just hummed in agreement as they continued looking through the album. 

"Woah! It's elementary school Oikawa-senpai!" Yahaba exclaimed looking at the picture. It was Keiji with short black hair and Tooru next to her, slightly shorter brown, bouncy, and curly hair in a ponytail, holding a volleyball at her side. 

"That's how I got into volleyball, because of Tooru." Akaashi replied.

"Ah you used to suck so badly at volleyball when she first asked you to play with her." Her mother laughed. 

They had continued looking through pages until the last one. "This looks really recent!" Yahaba stated.

"Because it is, this was last summer. They were at our vacation homes having a great time." Mrs.Akaashi replied. It was Keiji and Tooru standing next to eachother again, this time Toorus arm was around Keijis shoulder as she leaned into her and smiled doing her signature peace sign. 

"Akaashis' and Oikawas' vacation homes are very close together, it's been like that for a decade or so now." Akaashi added in.

"Cool! So does that mean we have a chance at seeing Oikawa?" Futakuchi asked.

"Most likely." Keiji nodded.

"Oh god. She's gonna flip when she sees me a Shira-chan together." Yahaba said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh well." Shirabu shrugged.

"Okay well you guys get on your way! I'll call the limousine place to come and pick guys up. I have to go wake up Keijis other mother before she is late for work! See ya'!" Mrs.Akaashi waved goodbye as she made her way upstairs.

"Your mom is so cool Keiji!" Terushima exclaimed.

"Agreed." Everyone almost said In unison.

Keiji just laughed as they got their suitcases out of Ennoshitas car, which then they proceeded to put into Akaashis' enormous garage full of cars.

The limo pulled up, taking their luggage and putting it into the trunk. They entered it and saw all the lights and snacks that were inside of it. 

"So cool! So cool! So cool!" Terushima cheered, Futakuchi soon joining in. They made their way to the vacation home, where adventures await. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have to see if I have the will to update this often enough


	2. I kissed a girl and i liked it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima what's up with you are your weird ass shirts.  
> Yahaba you shouldn't have kissed her in front of Oikawa  
> Akaashi stop lowkey roasting people it's gonna start a lowkey fire

"Yeahh boyyy!!" Terushima yelled as she ran to the door of the home.

"Shut up, Oikawa is most likely sleeping in her vacation home and can most likely hear you." Akaashi scolded as she unlocked the door and opened it for everyone else.

Yahabas arm was around Shirabus shoulders but by this point she didn't care anymore. Everyone else had walked inside by now except Yahaba and Shirabu who were in the doorway.

"Mmm. Are you ready for this? It's technically having to live with them." Yahaba stated, grinning.

"Yes I am. Now come on." Shirabu tried walking inside but Yahaba stopped her and kissed her. 

"Eww!! Keep the PDA on a negative 14!!" Terushima yelled. Futakuchi snorted.

"Who cares now that everyone's home and not in public." Akaashi said as she looked through the fridge.

Terushima gasped an ran over, hugging her from behind. "Does that mean I can do this..!" Terushima kissed the back of her neck as she shivered, before she could say anything she heard a shreak from outside. Everyone came running to the door where Shirabu and Yahaba were kissing a few moments ago.

"Oikawa-San?!" Yahaba seemed surprised but she really shouldn't be kissing the soon to be captain of Shiratorizawa when she was from their rival school. 

"Yaha-chan! I can't believe this! Kissing your rival?!" Oikawa walked (more like stomped) over.

Shirabu didn't seem impressed and just stood there while Yahabas arms hung off her shoulders.

"Aha..ha.. yeah?" Yahaba replied.

"You already know the answer to that why bother asking." Shirabu added. Oikawa gasped. 

* * *

After a short chat (more like long talk), Oikawa finally calmed down and understood what was happening.

"So like, all 6 of you are dating eachother?? KEIJI-CHAN YOU HAVE 6 GIRLFRIENDS." Oikawa was still surprised.

"Good for you, you can do math." Shirabu mumbled.

Yahaba slapped her hand onto Shirabus mouth and smiled. Shirabu licked yahabas hand which resulted in Yahaba tightening her grip on her mouth. 

"That's very impressive! 6 girlfriends wow." Oikawa wondered.

"Hajime wouldn't allow you so don't even try." Akaashi stated bringing some cups of tea out. Akaashi had also been friends with Iwaizumi the same amount of time as with Oikawa since Oikawa and Iwaizumi were literally inseparable as kids (Oikawa was clingy, still is).

"It's worth the shot!" Oikawa defended but Akaashi stared at her for a moment before her shoulders slumped. "Fine.. you're right she wouldn't allow it." She poured a little. 

Akaashi sat back down by Futakuchi and Ennoshita.

"plus," Terushima started to talk as she laid across all three of them. "You need to have like this very strong bond with them you know? Like all of you would have to know eachother for the same amount of time!" 

"Don't listen to him." Ennoshita said as she ran her fingers through Terushimas hair, the other one massaging the nape of Futakuchis neck. 

"Okay! Well, tomorrow night at my place which it will most likely carry onto to this place like it always does, I'm having a party so drop by! Okay?" Oikawa grinned as she got up. 

"You shouldn't have so many parties, your dads are going to scold you again." Akaashi said as she brought Oikawa to the door.

"I'm flattered that you care, but in reality who cares!" Oikawa laughed as she left leaving with a peace sign. 

Akaashi sighed as she sat down again this time her head on Ennoshitas lap and her legs on Terushimas. Futakuchi had gotten up to pester Yahaba and Shirabu.

"We'll most likely have to go to the party because 1, Tooru would have a fit, 2, Futakuchi and Terushima would have a fit, and I really don't feel like dealing with baby tantrums." Akaashi stated to Ennoshita who nodded.

"Mean!" Terushima said.

"Then it's a plan let's go tomorrow." Ennoshita added, her eyes closed. 


	3. Sorry for party rocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey just realized two of my chapters are lyrics from songs ok

Terushima was in a crop top and high waisted jeans. 

"Come on!! Let's go!!" Terushima yelled excitedly upstairs, waiting for everyone else to get ready for Oikawas party. 

"Ok! Ok!" Futakuchi came up, her hair up in a pony tail and wearing a print shirt (it was a cat) and some skinny jeans. "Damn, B you look hot as fuck." Futakuchi said at terushima. 

"You too bb girl." They laughed. 

Shirabu walked out in a velvet dress that was a slim fit.

Terushima and Futakuchi whistled at her as she walked by, Shirabu then proceeded to flick them off while walking down stairs. 

Yahaba ran out following Shirabu also in a dress that puffed out a little at the end that was a mint color that had a heart shape cut out from the back. 

Ennoshita came out in a black top and black shorts, she walked down stairs with everyone else.

"love you too!!" Futakuchi yelled out and Ennoshita laughed.

"Last but not least..!!" Terushima inhaled his excitement.

Akaashi walked out in a white and pink shirt with a matching skirt, her hair was up in a bun and she looked stunning.

"Beautiful!" Terushima and Futakuchi said in unison as they walked down the stairs after Akaashi. 

They all walked over to Oikawa's house from Akaashi's. They were of course early since they lived so close but oh well. 

Oikawa opened the door, "Yaahoo!! Akaachi!!" Oikawa smiled welcoming everyone inside, the music was playing loudly already and lights were going off everywhere, in the kitchen there was a line of multiple alcohols and snacks.

"Oikawa.. we're still in Highschool." Akaashi stated to Oikawa after she saw the alcohol. Before she could stop it though she heard Terushima and Futakuchi yelling and then her liquid swooshing. 

"Futakuchi! Terushima! Put that down right now!" Ennoshita scolded as Yahaba and Shirabu snickered. Before ennoshita could make it to them they were already drinking it and Akaashi face palmed.

Oikawa laughed, "Don't worry! I see you've got partyers on your hands!" Akaashi sighed. "By the way, don't worry i invited everyone who was on volleyball teams! So you should know them! Well except shiratorizawa. I didn't invite them, Shira-chan here got lucky by being yours and yahaba's girlfriend!" She stated, smiling, Shirabu just rolled her eyes. 

As Terushima was drinking so water (forcibly, ennoshita is making her), there was a ding of a door bell and when Oikawa opened the door it was the rest of the seijoh team, next was Karasuno, then Nekoma, then Fukurodani, and last was Date Tech. 

Terushima gasped when Bokuto walked in. 

"YOOOOO!!" Terushima yelled and Bokuto directed her attention to her and gasped. 

"YOOOO!!" Bokuto yelled as she ran up to Terushima high fiving her and chest bumping.

"how did that not hurt.." Ennoshita whispered to Akaashi, she was talking about their boobs colliding so harshly, it should hurt.

"They're used to it probably." 

\-----Time Skip-----

After the party was going on for a while Akaashi and Ennoshita had made friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Shirabu and Yahaba went outside towards the hot tub. Terushima and Futakuchi are playing truth or dare with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa. 

It was around 11 P.M. And Akaashi thinks it's time for them to go home before anything else happens. So Akaashi and Ennoshita attempt getting everyone together. Shirabu was eating and drinking, Yahaba was messing around with Futakuchi both of them giggling messes, and Ennoshita literally had to drag Terushima away from Kuroo and Bokuto. 

As they walked back to their place (which wasn't far), Terushima whined and whined, Futakuchi and Yahaba were still giggling, and Shirabu was so close to killing them. Ennoshita had given up and when they got inside she fell onto Akaashi's bed, sleeping. Akaashi had gotten everyone into their respected beds but she didnt have the heart to move Ennoshita (or the energy). So she went and laid down on her bed also, since it was a king sized. As she got comfortable she felt someone get on the bed, it was Terushima. She didn't mind and didn't care but soon she felt another body, and then another, and another. 

 

In the morning when she woke up she saw everyone laying in the bed. Shirabu had a pajama shirt on but no pants and Yahaba was the opposite, pants no shirt, ennoshita is still in the thing from last night and so is Akaashi, Futakuchi and Terushima aren't even wearing shirts or pants. Akaashi sighed, she might as well fall back asleep instead of waking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babes


	4. That's fucking gay

When Yahaba woke up the only other in the bed was Shirabu, so she decided to wake her up. 

Yahaba moved over, on top of Shirabu and proceeding to leave kisses all over her face. Shirabu grunted as she stirred in her sleep.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty~" Yahaba hummed as she kissed along Shirabus jaw. In a matter of seconds Shirabus palm of her hand came on too Yahabas face, shoving her off of her. 

Yahaba scoffed, "Here I am, giving you love and affection, and you do that too me?" 

"Yes. It's fucking ass o'clock in the morning."

"It's 11!" 

"Exactly."

Yahaba huffed, "I will pull your pants off while dragging you off this bed if I have to." She threatened.

Shirabu looked under the blanket. "Jokes on you, I'm not wearing pants." She stuck out her tongue and Yahaba began to laugh.

"I see how it is." Yahaba swung her body over Shirabus, landing on the floor and she grabbed Shirabus legs, dragging her off the bed. "You better stand up or it's gonna hurt when you hit your head." She stated.

Shirabu groaned, "Fine, fine!" She pouted as Yahaba let go, getting up on her own. Yahaba smiled at her before they walked out, smelling the food.

They walked down stairs to see Futakuchi and Ennoshita cuddling on the couch while Terushima braided Akaashis hair.

"Woah, look, the sleeping beauties are finally awake." Futakuchi mused. "I thought they'd sleep in till noon." 

"I did too!" Terushima exclaimed with a hair tie in her mouth. 

Ennoshita let out a noise of agreement. 

"M'too." Akaashi mumbled out. "Food's in the kitchen, it's waffles since Terushima insisted that they're more intelligent then Pancakes and that she wouldn't eat them if they weren't waffles." She explained.

"It's true, they have little pockets for your syrup, not only is that smart, but it's polite!" Terushima remarked.

"You're acting as if the waffle is a person." Ennoshita added on. 

"I'm a waffle." Futakuchi stated.

"Is that why you're so delicious?" Terushima asked and Futakuchis face turned red.

"OH MY GOD." Shirabu yelled, "DISGUSTING." 

Yahaba started laughing, Ennoshita gagged, Akaashi had the same expression.

"You're acting as if we all haven't had sex!" Terushima laughed.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Shirabu yelled as she covered her ears and entered the kitchen, stomping her way in. Yahaba doubled over, laughing. Akaashi closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Ennoshita had a disgusted look on her face and Futakuchis was still red.

Yahaba soon calmed down and entered the kitchen, Shirabu made two plates, one for her, and one for Yahaba.

"Aww! Babe, that's the sweetest thing you've done for me so far today!" She complimented.

"Shut up ass-face." 

"I'm gonna ignore the ass-face part." 

Yahaba and Shirabu sat down together with their food, eating in comfortable silence before Yahaba broke it.

"How's Taichi?" She asked.

"Oh, she's good, Tendou-san is making her work on her blocks more and is forcing her to help teach Goshiki more. How's Kyoutani?" Shirabu answered and then asked.

Yahaba smiled, "She's good. I finally convinced her to redye the black in her hair." 

"Nice."


End file.
